


Happy Birthday

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 21st Birthday, 30 day writing challenge, Brainiac Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel's Birthday, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, College Student Castiel, College Student Sam, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean is older here, Flirting, M/M, Shy Castiel, Younger Castiel for the same of the story, preschool teacher dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas' 21st birthday and his brother Gabe takes him to a barbecue a friend is throwing.  Said friend is Dean Winchester.  Cas is definitely attracted, but does Dean feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I dragged, spent most of the day writing this, but my ADD was bad today. Kept wandering over to FB and Tumblr. I need to NOT do that when I'm writing. Anyway, I hope you like this fic. I like Shy!Cas. I think he's adorable.

“Boy do I have a surprise for you!” Gabe rubbed his hands together, a mischievous grin on his lips that worried his brother to no end.

“Why does that worry me?” Cas asked, frowning. His brother’s smile turned downright wicked then.

“You’ll love it. Get dressed, and none of your button downs. I left out clothes for you on your bed. Hurry up, we’re going out tonight.” Gabe pushed his brother down the hall, stopping outside of Cas’ bedroom door.

“What on earth are you up to?” Cas worried when Gabe got like this. It usually meant he was up to no good.

“We’re going out for your birthday, little brother. You’re only twenty one once in your life. Now get a move on, we have places to be!” Gabe smacked his brother’s ass, making the young man yelp in surprise. He just laughed. They were going to have fun tonight!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we going? And why am I dressed like this?” Cas looked down at the tee shirt his brother had chosen for him. It had a blueprint of The Millennium Falcon on it. While Cas did like the Star Wars movies (a lot more than he ever let on to anyone, his brother included), he didn’t own any tee shirts like this. He had to admit though, he liked it.

“You look cool, Cassie. You want guys to show interest, right? Your sweater vests and corduroy pants aren’t attracting the type of men you are interested in. This will.” Gabe explained. 

“I don’t wear corduroy pants.” Cas grumbled.

“Ok, _khaki_ pants. Whatever. If you want guys that will have the same tastes as you, then you need to show a bit of your nerdy side. I’m not saying walk around with your special edition, one of a kind light saber, but a Star Wars tee, or a Lord of the Rings shirt now and then helps.”

They pulled up in front of a house Cas didn’t recognize. “Where are we?”

“My friend Dean’s house.” Gabe replied as they got out.

“Who’s Dean?” Cas asked. That was a name he didn’t recognize, and he knew most of his brother’s friends.

“You know how I got that job working down at the garage? Well Dean’s uncle owns it and he sometimes comes in to work on the weekends and stuff. We hit it off pretty well. Unfortunately he isn’t in to me like I wanted. And he’s a bit too nerdy for me anyway. Definitely more your type than mine. He’s having a barbecue tonight and I was invited. I asked if I could bring you and he said absolutely. Don’t worry, there will be people here that you know. Charlie and Kevin will be here tonight, and you know your friend Sam?” Gabe came around the car to stand next to his brother.

“Sam Winchester?” Cas asked.

“The one and only. He’s Dean’s younger brother.” 

Cas’ eyes widened. Sam was so nice, and incredibly smart too, not to mention extremely good looking. He knew Sam was straight but…his brother wasn’t? He was intrigued now, and maybe a little excited. Meeting other gay men, or men that at least liked other men to some degree was not easy for him since he was so socially awkward.

“So Sam is here too?” He asked as they started up the walk.

“Yep.” Gabe veered left, heading around to the back gate rather than the front door. Cas followed.

“Hey!” Sam greeted them as they entered the back yard. 

“Hey, Samsquatch! How are ya?” Gabe cried before hugging the man.

“I’m good. Hey, Cas, how’s life post-graduation? You haven’t called or texted at all. I thought maybe you dropped off the face of the planet.” Sam teased as he slung an arm around Cas’ shoulders and dragged him over to a firepit that had logs around it for seating. It was rather creative. There were other people seated around the pit, though there wasn’t a fire burning. Yet.

“I apologize, Sam. I’ve been busy with work and I’ve already transferred to veterinary school.” Cas said.

“Well, I’m glad you found the time to come here tonight. It’s going to be a blast.” Sam released him and motioned towards the logs that Cas could now see had been turned into benches.

“Gabe told me I had to come. It’s my birthday today.” Cas said as he sat down. Everyone around the pit began clapping.

“Happy Birthday!” They all cheered. 

“Twenty one, right? My birthday was in May. You’re legal now, man.” Sam teased. Cas chuckled.

“Yep, I suppose I am.” 

Gabe sat down on the bench across from Cas and struck up a conversation with a girl with beautiful olive skin and black hair. Cas knew he’d seen her before but he couldn’t recall her name. The people Gabe had promised would be there were nowhere to be seen as of yet, so he sat down and folded his hands neatly in his lap. Sam had disappeared into the house and the few people sitting around the pit were engrossed in conversations amongst themselves. Cas didn’t want to interrupt. Suddenly someone was hugging him from behind and when he tried to turn and see who it was, they were planting a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Cas! I’m so glad you came!” Charlie cried as she climbed over the bench and dropped onto the seat next to him. He smiled wide at his friend.

“Gabe said I had to come tonight.” He said.

“It’s your birthday! Of course you had to come.” She had a gift wrapped box in hand and she held it out to him.

“This is for me?” He asked as he accepted the package.

“Of course! I wanted to get you a bottle of vodka but I’m not legal yet, so this will have to do.” She leaned into him as he began unwrapping the paper.

“I don’t even know if I’d like vodka.” He admitted. He hadn’t tried a whole lot of alcohol in his lifetime, but beer wasn’t too bad. Lifting the lid on the box he smiled brightly when he saw what was inside.

“I know you like to write, so I thought your own leather journal might be a nice place to start jotting down all of those amazing ideas you come up with.” She said. Cas gave her a one armed hug and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, I love it.” He traced his name which was embossed on the cover. It was absolutely beautiful. 

“I’m glad you like it.” She stood up. “Do you want a beer?”

“I’ll go with you. I don’t see a garbage out here and I need to throw this paper out.” He said. He stood up as well and followed her into the house.  
It wasn’t a big place. In fact, Cas was pretty sure the backyard was about twice as big as the house itself, but it was cozy and nice. He followed Charlie into the kitchen where several people were bustling about, one of which was Sam, preparing the food that was going to be barbecued. Charlie went to a cooler on the floor in the corner and lifted the lid while Cas, having spotted the garbage can, tossed the wrapping paper. A second later Charlie was thrusting a cold beer in his hand.

“Oh hey, Dean? I want you to meet someone. This is my friend Cas that I told you about.” Sam nudged a taller man with dark blonde hair who was turned away from Cas, focusing on the hamburger patties he was making. Cas took a moment to admire the man’s style of dress. He wore a dark gray tee shirt that hugged his body and faded jeans that showed off his butt. Dean looked at Sam for a moment before turning around. His eyes scanned the room until he spotted Cas.

“Hey, man. Nice to meet you.” 

Cas shivered at the sound of his voice. It was deep and incredibly sexy. 

“Um, hi.” Cas said, feeling completely lame, but Dean just smiled.

“Cool shirt, you like Star Wars?” He asked.

“I love it.” Cas replied quickly.

“He’s almost as big of a nerd as you.” Charlie said teasingly to Dean. He grinned at her before moving the last of the patties to a tray and washing his hands. In three quick strides he reached where Cas was standing with Charlie. He was drying his hands on a dish towel slung over his shoulder but he held one hand out to Cas.

“Anyone that likes Star Wars is awesome in my book. You like Lord of the Rings too?” He asked. Cas smiled wide and nodded.

“Yes I do.”

“He has a tattoo written in elvish.” Charlie said. Cas blushed and ducked his head.

“Charlie!” He hissed.

“That is so cool!” Dean said. “Can I see it or is it somewhere taboo?”

Cas blushed further which made Charlie giggle. Cas held out his arm, revealing the tattoo that was written on his forearm. Dean gently took his arm, turning it a bit so he could see the tattoo better.

“That’s freaking fantastic. What does it say?”

“It says “Nothing is Certain.” Cas replied. Dean lifted his gaze from the tattoo to Cas’ face and Cas was struck by just how beautiful this man was, and how incredibly _green_ his eyes were. He thought he might get lost in them.

Dean’s smile just made him even more beautiful. “I know that line. It’s what Elrond says to Arwen when they’re discussing her love for Aragorn. I love that scene.”

“Oh God…” Sam groaned and rolled his eyes for good measure as he carried a plate of food out of the kitchen

Cas smiled back. “That’s right. Someday, if I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, I have a quote from Arwen I want added on my other arm.” He blushed, suddenly embarrassed that he had just volunteered this information to a complete stranger.

“Oh….I know _exactly_ what quote it is!” Dean exclaimed excitedly. Cas looked up at him. 

“You do?”

“Yeah! It’s the one where she says “I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.” Dean realized he was still holding Cas’ arm and slowly released it.

“That’s it exactly. I know, it sounds stupid and nerdy, but…” Cas looked away, chewing on his lower lip as he found himself worrying whether or not this man was going to think he was just some silly nerd. But Dean just smiled and nudged his arm until he lifted his head again to look at him.

“No, I get it, totally. And I think that quote is perfect.”

“It really is. It’s so romantic!” Charlie gushed, making both men roll their eyes and laugh.

“Why don’t you help bring the beer out, Red?” Dean asked. She nodded, handing her beer to Cas so she could roll the cooler out.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cas asked.

“I could use some help getting this stuff out to the grill if you don’t mind.” Dean pointed at several plates of meat.

“Sure, let me just put this stuff down.” Cas set the box with the journal and the two beers down on the kitchen table.

“What’s that?” Dean pointed at the box. There were still a few pieces of blue wrapping paper stuck to it.

“Oh, it’s my birthday and Charlie gave me a very nice journal to write in as a gift.” Cas replied as he followed Dean over to the plates. 

“Well Happy Birthday, Cas. We’ll make sure this is an awesome night for you.” Dean winked and Cas felt his face heating up again.

“You don’t have to do that. It’s just nice to have been invited at all.” He said softly.

“You’re welcome here any time, man.” Dean winked again as he handed over two plates. Cas hurried outside to the grill with them. A tall man with a beard was busy turning the grill on but he motioned towards a patio table.

“You can put that stuff down there.” The man had a smooth southern dialect that Cas liked, and an open, friendly smile. He smiled politely before setting the plates down. Dean came out right behind him, setting down three more plates.

“Benny, this here is Cas. Cas, this is my buddy, Benny. Cas is Gabe’s brother.” Dean said, introducing them. Benny turned and stuck his hand out.

“Nice to meet you, Cas. You’re not a trickster like your brother, are you?” He asked. Cas chuckled as he shook the man’s hand.

“No, I’m nothing like my brother. I leave the tricks up to him.” 

“Benny here works down at the garage and has been subjected to a few of the pranks your brother likes to pull.” Dean explained.

“Ah, yes, I am well aware of his pranks. I bear the permanent marks of one such prank he pulled when I turned eighteen.” Cas said.

“Did he hurt you?” Dean asked. Cas was surprised to see a flash of anger in those green eyes.

“No, no, nothing like that. He just got me really drunk and took me to a tattoo parlor. I ended up with a tattoo of a bumble bee and the words “Be My Honey Bee” written underneath it. The fact that the artist couldn’t differentiate between a honey bee and a bumble bee is what I think bothered me the most once I sobered up and saw it the next day.” Cas said with a chuckle.

“Ha! Why am I not surprised he did that?” Benny laughed. Dean laughed with him, nodding. He looked at Cas again.

“Do we get to see that one?”

Cas dared a bit of a flirty smile of his own and shook his head.

“No, that one _is_ in a taboo place.”

Dean arched one eyebrow as his tongue ran lightly over his teeth, peeking out from between perfect lips before he broke into a huge grin.

“He really is a trickster, isn’t he?”

“Where’s my beer?” Charlie walked over and looked at Cas.

“I left them inside so I could help bring stuff out.” He replied. She nodded.

“That’s cool, I’ll go grab both of ours.”

“And my journal!” He called after her as she disappeared inside.

Benny patted Dean on the back and left him to do the actual grilling.

“So, do you know many people here? Besides Sammy and apparently Charlie.” Dean asked. Cas took a moment to look at the people sitting around the fire.

“I know Kevin, and I think I know the woman my brother’s talking to. I recognize her, but I don’t know her name.” 

Dean sought out Gabe and nodded when he saw the woman.

“Yeah, I didn’t invite her. Not sure who did. I can’t remember her name either. Callie? Khali? Something like that.”

Charlie returned, handing Cas his box and his beer.

“We’ll be sitting. When are you lighting the bonfire?” She asked Dean as she threaded one arm through Cas’.

“As soon as it starts to get dark so that by the time it’s dark we have an actual fire.” He replied. 

“Good. I’m looking forward to it!” She dragged Cas back down to the fire pit area and they sat down again. As they talked he found his gaze wandering over to the grill where Dean stood, flipping burgers and basting ribs with an ease that bespoke of years of practice.

“You like Dean, don’t you?” Charlie leaned in to whisper it in his ear when once again he looked at the man. He whipped his head around to look at her.

“What?! No!”

She cocked and eyebrow and pursed her lips. “Don’t you even try to lie to me. I’ve been watching the way you keep glancing over at him, hoping he’ll look your way. Would it make any difference if I said he is? He’s been watching you too.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “No he’s not!”

“Please don’t be as dense as Dean is about this stuff. I can only handle one person with denial issues.” She said dryly. Cas looked over again, watching the way Dean’s arms flexed as he moved the burgers from the grill to plates lined with open buns. The man had a very nice physique and that ass was amazing in his jeans. He looked up, noticing Cas watching and flashed him a flirty smile before winking.

“Shoot me now, please.” Cas groaned and rolled his eyes. How the hell was he this obvious about things like this? Did Dean know he found him attractive? He cleared off his beer but getting another one meant he had to walk over to the cooler which Charlie had left near the grill, and he was too shy.

Gabe thankfully appeared, pressing a cold bottle in his hand after having gone up to grab one for himself and he smiled up at his brother who smiled back before returning to his seat across from him. Cas swallowed most of the second beer down faster than anticipated. Charlie had left to go talk to a girl with long, blonde hair the color of corn silk and the way they kept leaning in and touching one another told Cas she was either her girlfriend or someone Charlie wanted as her girlfriend. Cas was left sitting by himself, which was something he was rather used to. He cleared off the second beer and decided he wanted a third, despite the fact that the two he’d already drank were leaving him feeling a little light headed. There was a slow realization that he had forgotten to eat that day but he didn’t really care. Dean wasn’t at the grill which meant he was probably inside, so Cas went for it. He grabbed a third beer and returned to his log. 

He didn’t remember getting up for a fourth beer but he was already halfway through it when someone sat down next to him and held a plate of food under his nose. He almost dropped his beer in surprise but somehow managed to hold on to it as he accepted the plate. Looking up he saw that it was Dean. 

“Why are you sitting all by yourself?” Dean asked. Cas looked around at all of the people engaged in conversations amongst one another and shrugged.

“I’m used to it. People don’t usually talk to me.”

Dean frowned. “I find that hard to believe. You said you knew some of the people that are here. And what happened to Charlie?” He looked around, spotting her where she was cozied up to the blonde girl. “Ah, I see why she left you. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s ok. Like I said, I’m used to being alone.” Cas swayed a little as he tried to balance the plate on his lap and not drop the bottle. Dean plucked the bottle from his hand and set it on the ground.

“Are you ok? How many have you had?” He asked. Cas squinted as he thought about that.

“Four? The problem is that I forgot to eat today.” 

“Shit, you’re going to make yourself sick. Sit tight for a few minutes, ok?” Dean had a hand on his shoulder and Cas realized he must have been swaying a bit again. He nodded.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean seemed to accept that answer and got up. Cas watched him as he crossed the yard and ducked into the house. Once Dean was out of sight he looked down at the food in front of him. There was a burger, some ribs, potato salad, baked beans, and some chips. He nibbled at the chips and tried a bit of the beans. He was just taking a bite of the burger when Dean reappeared sitting down next to him again. He gently took the plate from Cas and handed him a coffee mug.

“Here, drink this.”

Cas accepted the cup and peered into it. Black coffee, hot and steaming. Dean had gone inside to make him coffee? With a small smile he took a sip.

“It’ll help sober you up a little, otherwise this food is going to make you sick.” Dean explained. 

“Thank you. I guess I was bored and I drank a little too much.” Cas admitted. He took another, bigger sip, savoring the flavor. It was good coffee.

“Well, you won’t be bored from now on, you’ve got me.” Dean said, smiling at him. Cas smiled back shyly, hiding it behind the rim of the cup.

Dean let him finish off the cup, getting the fire started while Cas watched. He could feel the effects of the alcohol slowly dissipating and by the time he had completely drained it, Dean was back at his side. He handed Cas back the plate of food.

“Feel better?” He asked.

“Yes, but now I have to pee really, really bad.” Cas admitted. Dean laughed and stood up.

“Come on, I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” 

Cas followed him into the house and Dean pointed out the bathroom. He took Cas’ plate of food again and Cas ducked into the bathroom to relieve himself. He nearly sighed with relief as he peed out all of the beer and coffee he’d drank. When he was finished he washed and dried his hands. Dean was waiting for him when he came out, leaning against the opposite wall, the plate of food held still in his hands.

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Cas said, blushing as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“I don’t mind. Besides, I kind of still have your food.” Dean held the plate out and Cas took it. The burger was cold at that point but he didn’t really care.

“Want to eat in the kitchen with me?” Dean asked.

“Ok.” Cas nodded and followed Dean to the kitchen.

There were aluminum pans on the counters with more aluminum paper covering them and Dean went to them with his own plate, filling it up. He grabbed two sodas from the fridge and motioned for Cas to sit at the table. Cas expected Dean to sit down across from him so it came as a pleasant surprise when the man sat down right next to him, close enough that their knees brushed as they ate.

“So tell me about yourself, Cas. You were in school with Sammy, are you studying law too?” Dean asked.

“No, I’m actually in school to be a vet. Sam and I just ended up in a handful of the same classes, like history and math.”

“That’s really cool.” Dean said. Cas smiled. No one ever told him that anything he did was cool, with the exception of his brother.

“So Gabe said you work at the garage? But not full time?”

“I used to work there full time when I was in college. I paid my way through, but now I just go in when I’m bored or they need an extra hand. I’m a teacher.” Dean replied.

“Really? What do you teach?” Cas was finding this man more and more attractive by the minute.

“Promise not to laugh?” There was a twinkle in Dean’s eye as he smiled.

“You could tell me you taught the fine art of jewelry making and I would think it was amazing, so I promise I won’t laugh.” Cas told him.

“I’m the head teacher for the pre-kindergarten class at the daycare center over at the university. It’s primarily the children of the students that attend.” Dean replied.

Cas was pretty sure in that moment that Dean was the most amazing person he had ever met. He didn’t want to gush like so many girls he knew did when they found out he was going to school to be a vet, but he couldn’t help himself.

“That is so incredibly sweet!” He ducked his head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I know I sound like an idiot, but I think that’s really awesome.” 

“You don’t sound like an idiot at all. Geez, what kind of people are you associating with that you feel you can’t speak your mind freely? Please tell me Gabe isn’t putting you down. I know brothers can be dicks sometimes, Sammy will be the first one to attest to that. You don’t have to be embarrassed around me, ok?” Dean’s hand came to rest on the back of Cas’ chair and he leaned in a bit.

“So, birthday boy, what’s the big number?” He asked. Cas felt like a child suddenly. Sam was the same age he was and Dean was his _older_ brother. He probably thought Cas was just a kid.

“It’s my twenty first.” He admitted reluctantly.

“You sound unhappy about that.” Dean noticed.

“N-no, not unhappy. But I’m not a child. I’m more mature than my brother, that’s for sure. Then again, I think anyone is more mature than him.” Cas pushed around the last of the potato salad on his plate. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Twenty one is a good year. You’re able to legally go to bars and clubs now.” Dean pointed out. Cas just shrugged.

“That may be, but I won’t. I don’t really have many friends. I’m a bit…” He frowned as he searched for the right words. “Socially…stunted? People don’t usually enjoy spending time with me. I talk about things that bore them, or that goes over their heads, and they end up walking away.”

“You’re talking just fine with me, and you’re not going over my head. Unless you’re referring to medicine? I’m not an idiot, I know a lot of medical terminology, though mostly as it applies to humans. What do you usually talk about?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I’ll talk about anything, really.” Cas replied quickly.

“No, what do _you_ want to talk about?”

Cas had to think about that. No one but Gabe ever really made an effort. Or maybe Charlie when she wasn’t off flirting with girls.

“I, um, well…” He looked up to see Dean watching him, waiting patiently.

“I like bees.” He blurted.

Dean smiled. “Are you interested in their conservation? The elimination of GMO’s and excessive use of pesticides that are killing them?”

“Yes! That’s exactly it!” Cas exclaimed. Dean nodded.

“Are you taking part in the March Against Monsanto next year? Because I am.”

“No, there’s a march? I totally want to be a part of that!” Cas was excited now. When he talked about conserving any dying species his brother usually rolled his eyes and called him a nerd before walking away.

“I’ll get the info for you. There’s all sorts of marches and fundraisers that I take part in.” Dean told him.

“I did some things through the university, raised money, helped with campaigns, things of that nature. But I want to get involved in things outside of an academic medium, you know? To feel like I’m not only a part of the real world but that I’m actually making a difference.” It was getting easier by the minute for Cas to talk to Dean. He wasn’t like most people he tried to associate with. He was starting to think that was the majority of his problem.

They sat and discussed everything from bees to fracking, to an upcoming test Cas had for one of the anatomy classes he had to take, and Dean listened intently. It amazed him how smart Dean was, and how not a single topic he threw at the man was too much for him to handle. At some point they graduated from the kitchen table to the couch in the living room. People wandered in and out, stopping in to say hi and ask why they weren’t outside with everyone else, until they heard the topic of conversation, then they quickly left. It saddened Cas but Dean just shrugged it off.

“They’re not intellectuals, that’s the problem. If my brother wasn’t outside macking on his girlfriend I’m sure he’d be drawn deep into this conversation, but Jess has boobs, so that’s more important.” He said with a laugh. Cas snorted and shook his head.

“Yeah, I get it. We’re young, we’re supposed to be thinking with our downstairs brains, but I crave conversation as much as…” He shrugged. “You know.”

“Yes, I do know.” Dean was sitting with one leg crossed so that the ankle of his right leg was resting on his left knee, and his arm was stretched across the back of the couch, a comfortable, casual position and Cas was sitting facing him with one leg folded under the one that was still on the floor. Dean shifted his hips a bit, bringing himself a little closer to Cas.

“You know, two days after your brother started working at the garage, he asked me out.” He said.

Cas snorted again and shook his head. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

“He comes on really strong. Marched right up to me and said “Hey good lookin’, wanna go grab a drink after work?” I was caught off guard because I don’t usually get asked out, and I never get asked out like _that_.” Dean said with a laugh. Cas groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Allow me to apologize on his behalf. Sometimes I am embarrassed to admit we come from the same DNA. He is always like that though. I tell him to tone it down but he refuses.”

“Eh, he’s nothing I can’t handle. After I made it clear I wasn’t interested in him he cooled it down and we get along just fine now.” Dean assured him. Cas dropped his hands but stared at where they now rested on his knees. He suddenly felt sick. Maybe Gabe was wrong, maybe Dean didn’t like men, maybe-

“What about you? You don’t seem like the type that would come on that strong.” Dean said. Cas looked up, surprised to see what appeared to be a rather flirtatious look on the other man’s face.

“Uh….that’s cause I’m not?”

“Didn’t think so. So how come you didn’t bring a date tonight? I told Gabe it was cool for everyone to bring someone. The more the merrier. Never turns out to be more than fifteen to thirty people, but I tell them anyway.” Dean said.

“Oh. I’m not…I don’t have…” Cas dropped his eyes again. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

“And that surprises me. You’re so smart, smoking hot, easy to talk to, I don’t get why you’re single.” Dean said it so casually Cas almost missed it. But his ears were paying closer attention than he thought. He lifted his head to look at Dean.

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe I’m misreading things here, but I don’t think I am. You like me, right?” Dean asked. “If not, the only person that should be embarrassed is me, and in that case I’d like to at least think I’ve made a new friend.”

Cas blushed and looked down at his hands again. “Oh. Um, yes, but, um, like, aren’t I too young?” He dared a glance up but Dean was shaking his head.

“No, why would you think that? Wait, how old do you think I am?” 

Cas shrugged. “I have no idea. I just know you’re Sam’s older brother.”

“By three and a half years. You make it sound like I’m eighty and have no business being attracted to a twenty one year old.” Dean laughed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you-” Cas did a double take. “What? You’re attracted to me?”

Dean’s laughter was beautiful and not mocking at all. “Damn, Cas. You’re like the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. I find it so hard to believe you’re Gabe’s brother.” It was Cas’ turn to laugh.

“Not the first time I’ve been told that.”

“Is it because I own my own home? I know, not many twenty four year olds own their own homes. I had a trust set up by my grandfather after my mom died, and when I turned twenty one, I got access to it. It was enough to pay off my student loans and put a down payment on this place. It’s less than rent, and I hate apartment living anyway.” Dean told him.

“I’m sorry about your mother. I really don’t want to pry.” Cas said.

“You’re not prying, I volunteered the information. She died when Sam and I were little. Our dad remarried and our step mom raised us. We have a nine year old brother too, Adam’s his name. Just us three boys.”

Dean moved a little closer and Cas’ breath caught in his throat. He stared up at Dean with eyes wide.

“So, can I take you to dinner sometime? Maybe tomorrow?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good. Let me get your number, and your address. Are you on campus or what?” Dean asked as he pulled out his phone.

“No, I live with Gabe. We have an apartment not that far from here.” Cas was pulling his phone out too. He gave Dean his number and a second later his own phone chimed with a text. He looked down, grinning like a fool.

Dean: Hey, gorgeous.

“It’s true.” Dean said. He reached over and took Cas’ hand in his own.

“I’m glad you came tonight and that I got to meet you. If I’d known it was your birthday I’d have gotten you a cake or something.”

“I’m used to not getting presents. My parents always said presents were spoiling for children, so every year I either got a new bible or I got some kind of religious text. When I moved in with my brother I took it all and donated it. Gabe gets me a little something every year. He got me this shirt. I really like it too.” Cas looked down at his shirt and smiled. Yes, Gabe was thoughtful, even when he pretended not to be.

“Still, maybe I’ll make you cupcakes and bring one for you tomorrow.” Dean said. Cas smiled up at him.

“That would nice.”

Dean moved closer, putting his arm across the back of the couch again and mirroring the way Cas was sitting.

“Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask for a kiss? I believe in consent, and I don’t want to upset you.”

“No, y-you can kiss me.” It came out barely above a whisper but Dean heard him clearly. He closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together. It wasn’t Cas’ first kiss by any means, but it was the first time he’d ever been kissed on his birthday. He had thought today would be another dull day spent at home but so far? This was the best birthday ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Has anyone seen my brother?” Gabe asked. 

“He’s inside with my brother.” Sam said. “They’ve been inside.”

Gabe frowned. “Why?”

“They are dinner in there and the last time I saw them they were talking about science and stuff in the living room.” Sam replied.

Gabe looked up at the house. He wanted to go searching and find his brother, see what he was up to, but something told him he had better stay put. He pulled out his phone and shot a text off to him.

Gabe: Hey, you still in the house? What are you even doing?

It was several minutes before Cas replied.

Cas: I’m busy kissing Dean, now if you wouldn’t mind, shh!

Gabe stared at the response, his jaw slack with shock.

“Might want to close that, unless you want bugs flying in there.” Sam said as he walked over. Gabe snapped his mouth shut and looked up at him.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Your brother and my brother…they’re not talking anymore.” Gabe held up his phone so Sam could read the messages. He burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Gabe demanded.

“You seriously didn’t see the way they were looking at each other before? Dean is picky about who he dates, but I knew he was into Cas. It’s cool with me, Cas is a great guy.” Sam said. Gabe looked up at the house again. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s cool.” His phone chimed with another text.

Cas: If you want to leave, you can go. Dean said he’ll take me home later.

Cas: Get your mind out of the gutter.

Gabe stuffed his phone in his pocket and glared at the house, as though his brother could see it through brick walls.

“I need another beer.” He declared. Sam chuckled.

“Happy Birthday, Cas.” He said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos, let me know what you think. Thanks!!!


End file.
